homeless lover
by Safora Heineken
Summary: Olivia is a rich business woman and Elliot is a homeless man. This is maybe a one shot and maybe a story.. who knows :p
1. The girl behind the oak tree

**Hello :) So in this story, Olivia is a rich business woman with a perfect family and Elliot is a homeless man with one daughter. this is a one-shot but if I get a few reviews I will probably make it into a story. Its not M yet, but if i decide to continue it.. it will have allot of smut...MUAHAHAHA! I don't own any of the characters *cries* :(**

It was a beautiful Sunday, the sun was shining bright and there was almost no cloud in the sky. 41 year old Olivia Benson decided she wanted to go to the park with her son Calvin, her sisters Lou and Patricia and stepfather Donald Cragen for a pick nick. She woke up early and had ordered the mades to pack a nice big lunch basket for her. They arrived at the park at about 1 PM, and they found a nice spot in the shade of a big oak tree.

Olivia owned her own fashion company named 'Olivia-B fashion', the business provided her with almost a million dollars every month and it was growing by the day! She was proud of the life she lived, she was a smart, rich, semi-famous Business woman. She had adopted her son Calvin three years ago and she was proud of the great young man he was becoming. Her mother, Serena had sadly died in a car crash before she could see her daughter's company even take a start 10 years ago. A few years before she died, Serena married Donald Cragen, who was a detective at the time, they had twin daughters named Louise and Patricia who were now 12 years old. When Olivia found out her mother was pregnant she was shocked because of her age but also exited! Donald was the father she never had. Olivia took on most of the care for her little sisters when her mother died, because Donald was always at work and the girls saw Olivia as their mother figure because of the huge age gap and the fact that they never knew Serena.

Olivia sat with her back leaning against the tree as she watched Calvin play a game of soccer with Lou and Patricia, she smiled to herself when she saw the way Patricia maneuvered the ball from Calvin's feet and over the line that served as a goal. Donald was called in for a case but he promised he would be back for dinner, he gave his three daughters a hug and tousled Calvin's hair before he left.

Olivia thought she might as well get some work done while she was sitting there so she took out her sketch block from her bag and started drawing some ideas for the summer line which was due in 6 weeks. She was drawing a maxi dress when she felt like someone was watching her, she could almost feel the eyes burning on her. She looked around but saw nobody so she went back to work. A few minutes later she heard a sound coming from the other side of the oak tree, it sounded like someone trying to hold in a cough. She slowly put down the sketch block and then quickly made her way around the tree to see who was there. She saw a little girl sitting there, she was about 9 years old and She had messy blonde hair big blue eyes and a pale skin. Her clothes looked like they could use a washing machine, and the little girl herself looked like she could use a shower too. "Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" Olivia asked sweetly. The little girl smiled and said; "Kathleen Stabler". Olivia saw the girl eyeing the pick nick basket, "My name is Olivia Benson, would you like to sit with me on my blanket?" Kathleen crawled over to Olivia's side of the tree and sat down, Olivia sat next to her and offered her a chocolate muffin, which she accepted with a huge smile on her face. "So where are your mommy and daddy, Kathleen?" Olivia asked, trying to get more info about who this girl was and why she was alone in Central park. "Mommy is gone and she took Maureen with her to heaven, but dad is still here and he's at work now" the girl said as she took another bite of her muffin. Olivia nodded her head and asked; "And where does your dad work, sweetie?". "He works in the museum, he's a guard there!" Kathleen said. "But if your dad is at work, shouldn't you be home or with your nanny?" Olivia asked, starting to get a little worried. Kathleen finished the muffin and folded the muffin paper up neatly and put it in her pocket, "No, we live in the car, because we don't have allot of money yet , but sometimes when I don't have school I go for a walk in the park!"

Olivia got tears in her eyes as she listened to the little girl's story, she felt bad for the little girl and wanted to find a way to make her life better, she needed to help this little girl and her father; "So how late will your dad be back from work?". Kathleen shrugged her shoulders; "when its dinnertime, he usually gets back to the car before dark." she said. "And do you know where the museum, your dad works at is, Kathleen?" Olivia asked with the hope she would find him and she could settle out some sort of living arrangement for them. "I only know the street name, but I've never been there before tho..." Kathleen said. "The street is called 5th Avenue!" She added. Olivia reached inside the basket and took out some fresh orange juice and a cup for her."here you go sweetie, you must be a little thirsty." Right at that moment Calvin and the girls came walking back to the oak tree. "Mom, can we get icecr... uhm who is that?" Calvin asked when he noticed a girl sitting next to his mother. "Guys, this is Kathleen, Kathleen this is my son Calvin and these my baby sisters Louise and Patricia." She said with a smile on her face. The kids school Kathleen's hand and asked her if she wanted to play along with their soccer game. "Oh actually, I think we should pack our stuff honeys." Olivia said as she stood up and started packing the picknick basket. "Why it's only three o'clock!" the twins said at the same time, making Kathleen giggle. Olivia was exited about helping Kathleen; "Were gonna visit someone at the museum." She said. "Were gonna go see my dad!" Kathleen cheered.

When they had all their stuff packed up Olivia called her driver to come pick them up at the park. The driver arrived and Olivia gave him the address of the museum and he drove them there.

"Hello, uhm this might sound a little weird but we are searching for a guard named with the last name stabler... can you point us to where he is?" Olivia asked as they stood in front of the ticket desk. The woman behind the desk said looked true her computer and said; "uuh, Elliot stabler, yeah you are lucky he's on break I'll give him a call so he can come down here for you guys." Olivia had a grin from ear to ear, she loved to help people! The kids had bought tickets to go inside the museum while Olivia sat down and waited for the mysterious Elliot Stabler to come down. After five minutes she saw a man walking her way with a confused look on his face. He was very tall, had short brown hair, the same big blue eyes as Kathleen and he looked like he could use a shave. Olivia stood up to greet him: " hello, my name is Olivia Benson". He still had a confused look on his face "Elliot Stabler, pleasure meeting you, so what did you need me for." he said. "I was at the park today and I met Kathleen! She uuh told me about your living situation and...". Elliot's eyes got big, "She was in the park? Alone?" He whispered more to himself than to Olivia. "Yes sir, but she's safe now, she's in there with my son and sisters, I came here to tell you that I want to help you." She said. "She told you about our situation? God I told her not to tell anyone, are you from social services?" Elliot said as he gave her a scared look. "No sir, I'm not, I promise, I own a fashion business and I just want to help you and your daughter!" Olivia said quickly. He gave her an angry look; "I'm sorry, you can't help us, I can take care of my child, thanks, please just bring her back to my car!" Elliot couldn't accept help from a random woman, his pride was to big for that. He started to walk away from her. Olivia couldn't just let him walk away from her, she followed him; "Sir, please, you cant let your daughter live like this anymore!" She said. He suddenly turned around, she could see the fire in his eyes, he was mad. "Listen, woman! You have no right to judge me about my living situation! Now get away from me and bring my child back to my car now!" Elliot almost yelled. Olivia lost her cool and started to yell back at him; "What gives you the fucking right to leave your child in a hot car without any water or food! You are such a fucking asshole! i only came here to help you! And if you don't let me help you, I WILL call social services right now and they will take her away from you, since you're to proud to take help from me!" There were a few people staring at them, Elliot took her arm and dragged her towards a door that said: 'guards office'. He opened the door and pushed her inside before stepping in, himself, he closed the door and locked it. "Who are you?" He asked. Olivia told him about herself and her company. "...but we are not here to discuss my life, we are here to help you!" She said after she gave him some info about her life. "Okay, you are right I need help." he simply said. She got a big smile on her face. "Really? Okay, so tell me why you live in a car." She said. He looked away from her, he was ashamed to tell her about the situation. She sat down on the small couch and patted the spot next to her, he sat down next to her. "My wife died two years ago, she murdered herself and my older daughter Maureen... Kathleen survived by hiding under her bed." Olivia felt sad for him, she took his hand in hers.

"It's okay, go on!" Olivia said.  
"I worked as a detective at the time but i lost my job, and my house, and all my savings." I got this job but I just don't make enough money to pay for an apartment and I have allot of debts, so we stay in the car and we don't eat allot." The tears were streaming down his eyes now as well as Olivia's. "I'm so sorry for you, sir." Olivia whispered. "The first thing you need right now is a place to stay, how about you and Kathleen stay at my house until things get better?" She Asked. "I don't know about that, i don't want to bother you or anything!" Elliot said. "Nonsense, here Ill write down my address for you and you come to my house when you're done working!" She said as she ripped a piece of paper from her sketch block to write her address down. "I'll take Kathleen with me now, if that's okay with you." She said. He nodded, not knowing what to say. Olivia got up and walked to the door.

Just as she was going to unlock it, he walked over and spun her around to hug her tight. Olivia was a little shocked at first but then she hugged him back. When they broke the hug, Elliot looked into her eyes, he saw how beautiful she was, her long chestnut brown hair, tan skin and almond shaped brown eyes, she was stunning! Elliot didn't know why, but he trusted her. "Thank you" he whispered to her. She smiled and gave him another hug; "You're welcome." She said before she left the room.

After a long time he finally had some faith that it would all be okay.

**Did you like it? Loved it? hate it? Please leave a review, I like reviews *rawr*!**


	2. Olivia's dream

**Hello :) Thanks everyone for the reviews! English is not my first language, Dutch is.. So if there are a few grammatical errors I cant help it, but I will try my hardest to make as few as possible. If you have any request for things you want to happen in the story, please put them in a review and I'll make sure to put it in there... oh and I know Elliot wouldn't leave his kids in a hot car... duhh, but I had to find a way to start the story with. I hope you guys enjoy reading the new chapter :)**

At dinner Don was surprised to see two unknown people siting at the table, Olivia never invited anyone to dinner. When he heard they were homeless and they were going to stay at his daughters house he started to get a little worried.

"Livia, do you know how dangerous this is?" Don said. All the kids had gone to bed about an hour ago and Elliot was taking a shower. "I know what I'm doing dad!" Olivia said as she walked out of the kitchen an into the television room. Her father did not trust Elliot, he thought it was dangerous and stupid to take Kathleen and Elliot in her home. Olivia didn't know why, but she trusted Elliot, there was something about him that just seemed honest and pure to her. "How do you know you can trust him? You cant just take people in your home!" Don said. Olivia didn't know how to explain it to her father; "I just trust him, I don't know why, but I just do." Don saw that she would not be talked out of it so he asked; "how long are they gonna stay?" Olivia was getting tied of all the questions, she was a grown woman and she knew what she was doing. "Until he has a nice job that provides him with enough money to but food and rent a nice apartment, and I hired an extra guard just to be sure, I'm not stupid dad!" She said with an annoyed voice as she rolled her eyes at him. Don's facial expression softened and he sat next to her on the sofa. "You know, you are just like your mom sometimes, Livia." He said as he took her hand in his. "I know, I still miss her sometimes." She whispered as the tears started to build up in her brown eyes.

At that moment Elliot walked in the room, he has shaved his face and wore the Grey sweatpants and Black shirt, Olivia had put on the bed for him. Olivia couldn't keep her eyes of him, his body looked like that of a Greek god in the shirt he wore. "Hey, you look good, care for a drink?" Olivia asked and held up her wineglass. He thought about it for a second "No, i'm fine thank you. Listen Olivia, I wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate it that you...". Olivia knew he was going to say thank you AGAIN and said; " its fine Elliot, you don't have to say that every five seconds." She poured herself and Don another glass of her favorite red wine.

Don took the glass and took a sip "So Elliot I haired you are searching for a new job." Olivia looked at her father with a puzzled look on her face, why would he talk about Elliot's job out of the blue? "Yes, sir I am." Elliot answered. "Olivia told me you worked as a second rank narcotics detective a few years back..." Olivia's puzzled look turned into a happy one as she was starting to understand where her father's questions were going. "Yes, I did sir, I worked there for five years." Elliot nodded his head. "As you might know, I am head of the SVU, would you consider a job in my team, maybe?" Elliot's eyes widened at the proposal; "Oh wow, are you serious sir?" Elliot asked in disbelieve. "Yeah, but of course you would have to take a test first since you haven't worked as a detective in quite some time." He said in a stern voice. "Thank you so much sir, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Don kissed Olivia's forehead and stood up from the sofa. "Liv, make sure Lou takes her medicine tomorrow morning at breakfast, Ill come pick the girls up after school." He said, then he pointed at Elliot "and you make sure you're at the 16th precinct tomorrow 10 o'clock sharp.". Then he walked out of the room. "Bye dad." Olivia called. "Bye, angel".

"Well, we both have an early day tomorrow, so I think we should go to sleep." Olivia said. He smiled; "Yeah you're right." He got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed her upstairs, he was still in awe of hoe huge her house was. Halfway up the stairs he grabbed her hand, and said; "Thank you" she could feel small shock waves running from her hand all the way to her core, his blue eyes stared right into her soul. "Uuhm, I... You don't have to say that all the time, its okay, Kathleen's beautiful smile is all that matters!". He smiled at her and then he went to the guest room. Olivia checked all the children once more before going into her own room and crawling in her king size bed. She drifted away to a deep sleep.

_"Oh god Elliot!" She moaned as he started moving his hips, pulling almost all the way out before he would slowly shove it back into her. He was making her loose control and he knew it. He picked up speed and began to push harder. "Oh, Livia you're so tight!" He said as he grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it over his shoulder to create a new angle while he kept thrusting his hips into her. "Oooh, yes, yes, yes, Elliot, it's so good!"_

Olivia gasped hard as she woke up, her chest rising and falling fast as she trued to catch her breath. Did she just really have a wet dream about Elliot, the homeless man she picket off the streets today? She had to admit to herself that she felt attracted to him and she hadn't been with a man since Brian Cassidy, one of her fathers Detectives, and that was ten years ago.

Olivia needed a glass if water. She got out of bed and put on her dark red robe. She walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, when she opened the kitchen door she was blinded by the bright light that was on. She blinked a few times ti leg her eyes get used to the brightness and saw Elliot sitting in one of the bar stools, drinking a glass of water. "Hey" she half whispered, he almost dropped his glass of water when he heard her. "Oh hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." He said. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before she spoke "you couldn't sleep either?". Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "no not really, so I came downstairs for a glass of water, hope you don't mind me wandering around in your house." Olivia smiled and moved to sit on the bar stool next to his. They started talking and found out that they had allot in common. After almost two hours of talking Olivia noticed how late is was. "Oh god, Elliot it's almost 5 AM!" She laughed. "Really? Oh lord we should get some sleep!" He said as he stood up from the stool and stretched. Olivia let her eyes wander over his muscular chest and arms, then she looked at his face and smiled to herself, a few hours ago her mind made up a whole love scene about herself and this gorgeous man. He saw her staring at her and asked; "Olivia, are you okay?". His voice snapped her out of her haze "yeah, just a little tired is all, I think i can hear my bed calling me." Elliot laughed and followed her up the stairs again. He looked at her perfect bottom as she climbed the stairs in front him, her body had the shape of a goddess, and her face was like that of an angel. He couldn't deny that he was falling for her, fast.

"Goodnight, Elliot." She said when they reached her bedroom door. "Goodnight Liv." He said. "Liv? That's a new one, nobody called me liv before, everyone always calls me Olivia, livvy or Livia." He smiled, "Can I call you Liv?" He asked. She nodded "sure, but now I dont have a nickname for you." She faked a pout. He laughed, "You can call me El if you want." Olivia nodded. "Okay, well goodnight El." She said. He leaned in and hugged her, they broke the hug and stared at each other for a few seconds. "Goodnight Liv." He walked to the guest room and closed the door softly, trying not to wake any of the kids. Olivia layed down in her bed and smiled to herself 'El' the name circled through her mind as she fell asleep again.

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review if you liked it :D or hated it :(... Also review your requests, I'll make sure to squeeze it in the story somehow :p anyways reviews make me a happy girly, have a nice day :) **


	3. It wasn't forever

**Hello! :D Thank you all for the reviews, I'm happy that most of you like this story. I skipped a few months ahead in this chapter. I put two request in this chapter :) and since I got allot of reviews asking for 'smuttier' stuff, I will make the next chapter as smutty as I possibly can, muwhahaha *evil laughter* :p No smut in this little chapter tho! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Leave a review with your request in it an I'll make sure to put it in on of the next chapters. :) *PS sorry if you find some typo's, I had to type this on my phone since my laptop is being a little bitchy lately :/**

Elliot and Kathleen had been staying at Olivia's house for a little over three months, Elliot was working as an SVU detective and Kathleen had been transferred to the same private school as the twins, the tree girls were so close that Calvin started calling them 'the triplets'. In those three months Olivia and Elliot also had become best friends and Kathleen started seeing Olivia more and more as a mother figure. Elliot had almost payed off all his debts by working extra shifts and the steady job now provided him with enough money to rent an apartment for him and Kathleen.

Elliot, Olivia, Don and the children just ate dinner and were now watching a movie. "Hey Liv, can I talk to you?" Elliot said, as he stood up from the sofa and walked out of the room. "Sure." She answered and followed him into the dining area. "I found a nice apartment... in Manhattan I'll be ready to move out next week" Olivia's smile faded, she turned around so he couldn't see the hurt and the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Oh, that's... uhm great, El." She said, trying to keep her voice under control. Olivia had gotten used to having Elliot and Kathleen around, they were becoming part if the family and she had grown a strong feeling of affection towards the both of them. The thought of them moving to the other side of town made her almost want to beg them to stay. She knew this day would come, but she hoped it wouldn't have to be this soon. "Liv? What's wrong? Are you crying?" He asked as he walked closer to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. He looked her in the eyes and saw the sad expression and the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I'm just going to miss you guys so much! Oh must you think I'm whining, I'm sorry El." She sniffled as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna miss you too, Liv. But, we can visit each other, its not like were moving to Canada or something." He tried to cheer her up a little. Olivia gave him a weak smile, "yeah, you're right, I'm overreacting." Elliot leaned in and hugged her. "No, you aren't, it's okay. I haven't told Kathleen about it yet, I don't think she'll like the news either", He said. "Well, I think you should tell her as soon as possible so she will have as much time as possible to get used to the idea of moving out of here." Olivia explained.

They walked back to the room where the children and Don were sitting. "Guys, I want to tell you something!" Elliot said. "Are you and mom finally dating?" Calvin joked, earning laughs from the other kids. "No, actually we are getting married!" Elliot said, trying to sound serious. The kids all had shocked looks on their faces and Don's face turned bright red, he looked like he was two seconds away from killing Elliot. Olivia laughed, "He's just joking, you should see your faces right now." She said. The children laughed and then looked at Elliot To continue with whatever he had to say. "I was gonna say that I found an apartment on the other side of new York, so Kathleen and I will move out next week." The smiles on the faces of the kids faded. "No!" The twins called at the same time. Olivia stroked their hair and told them; "We knew they were not going to stay forever". Calvin shrugged his shoulders and asked; "but we can visit and stuff, right?" Elliot nodded. "Okay, cool." Calvin said as his eyes returned to the movie they were watching. "Dad, you should give Elliot a kiss and tell him that you're proud of him, like you do with us" Patricia said, earning giggles from Lou. Don walked over to Elliot and gave his forehead a kiss, "I'm proud of you detective Stabler!" He said before he squeezed Elliot's cheek like a baby. Calvin and the twins laughed.

Kathleen didn't say a word, she just stared at her father and Olivia. "Kathleen, what do you think? Are you exited?" Elliot asked as he sat next to her. "Yeah..." Kathleen said, she tried hard to sound exited and happy, but the tears in her eyes told another story. Elliot saw that she was sad, so he pulled her closer. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, they couldn't stay at Olivia's house forever even though he also wanted to.

After the movie was done, all the kids got a shower and then went to bed. Olivia and Elliot sat and talked in the kitchen, like they did almost every night. "I think I should properly.." before Elliot could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Kathleen's screams, they both ran up the stairs and busted into her room. She was having a nightmare "No! Help us! Please STOP! Maureen run!" She screamed. Elliot shook her softly until she shot up from her pillow. "It's okay, baby girl Daddy's right here." Elliot said as he stoked her hair to calm her down. "Daddy? Livvy?" Kathleen said as she started to catch her breath. "Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?." Olivia asked. Kathleen explained what she had dreamed; "Yeah, Kathy had a gun and Maur and I kept running and running through the forest but then there was a big wall and we couldn't run anymore!" Elliot was a little surprised about the fact that Kathleen called Kathy by her first name. He said;"Kathy can't hurt you anymore, You are save." Kathleen let out a small sob, "I know, but it all just seemed so real!" After they gave her a glass of warm milk and she was sleeping again they both gave her a kiss and walked out of her bedroom, just as Elliot was about to close the door, they heard Kathleen's voice saying: "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mommy livvy." They both froze, did Kathleen just call Olivia Mommy? They said "Goodnight" and shut the door. They shut the door and stared at each other awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I don't know why she..." Elliot started. "No, it's okay, she can call me whatever she wants to call me, if that's okay with you." Olivia said. Elliot answered; "I'm okay with it, maybe this is what she needs to deal with Kathy and Maureen's death." Olivia hugged him and then they both went to bed, dreaming of each other.

The week went by fast and it was time for Elliot and Kathleen to say goodbye, because tgey were leaving in two days. All their belongings had been packed. The kids were spending the night at Don's house.

it was 6 pm, Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the Kitchen, making arrangements about how much they could visit each other and do fun stuff with the family. "I think i need to thank you properly, and I should start paying you your back." Elliot said as he took her hands in his. "El, you thanked me every day since you got here, and I'm not taking your money, not a chance." she said as she rolled her eyes at him. "No, please Liv, let me pay you back..." Elliot started. Olivia thought about it for a minute and then answered, "You can pay me back by taking me out for dinner tonight!" Elliot smiled, that would be the perfect opputunity to tell her how he felt.

He thought Olivia was the most beautiful woman that he had ever layed eyes on, inside and out. He loved every thung about her. Her deep but still feminine voice, the snoring sound she made she she yawned, the way her eyes got slightly lighter color when she laughed. Everything about her was gorgeous. He only knew Olivia fir three months, but he never felt anything like this for another woman, not even Kathy. But he knew she would necer falk for a man like himself, he wasn't good ebough for her. But even though he was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way. he had to tell her, he couldn't be around her anymore without knowing is here might be a chance.

"Yeah, thats a good idea, Liv." He said. "I'll make plans, you just go and get ready" he added. Olivia walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs into her bedroom to get ready for her 'date' with Elliot, she was so exited.

She kept having those dreams about Elliot, almost every night. She couldn't deny the strong feelings she had for him, he was handsome, smart and was in love with him! She couldn't wait till their date, this was a great chance to tell him how she felt about him.

**So that was it for this chapter, I know it wasn't very long, but I had to find a way to make Liv and El go on a date. Next chapter is going to be smut overloaded, so if you don't like that, don't read it! Leave a review with your request and I'll make sure to get it in the story somehow, but ****anything except Bensidy *****grrr***


	4. The date under the oak tree

**Hello! :) so, here is the next chapter, I hop you guys enjoy it! I put allot of your requests in this chap. So i hope you like it. There will be ALLOT of smut in this chapter, and for the people who don't like that I put a 'warningEOsmutahead' line where you should stop reading. As always, if you have any requests, just put them in a review and Ill do my best to put it in the story! Happy reading! PS. Please don't mind the typos.**

"You look amazing, Liv." Elliot said as he watched Olivia come down the big stairs. She wore a long, black dress, which had a split on the right side that went almost all the way up to her hip. Her hair hang around her face in loose curls and she had applied her make up a little heavier than she normally did.  
"Thanks, you look very good too, Elliot." She said. He took her hand and helped her coming down the rest of the satires. Olivia accidentally stepped on the back of her dress with one of her long red heels, she tripped and fell into Elliot's chest.

They stared at each other for a moment, then his fingers were softly tracing her jawline, slightly shaking. He brushed her hair long back from her eyes.  
"I…" she began, but Elliot put his thumb against her lips. He leaned in and he pressed his lips against hers. At first he was scared that she would push him away, but after a moment she started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips moved together in a soft, almost shy way. His fingers combed through her hair then he trailed his index finger softly down her spine until he reached the small of her back, where his hand paused and pulled her body closer to his as he let his lips make an end to the sweet kiss they had just shared. They stared at each other, neither of them able to say anything.

Finally after a few minutes Elliot said; "If you hadn't noticed yet, I like you, Liv."  
Olivia smiled and playfully slapped his chest. "Hmm… I didn't notice, maybe you should show me again."she leaned in for another kiss, but this time Elliot only gave her a small peck on the lips. "I would love to, but the driver is waiting for us outside." He took her hand and they walked to the car.

"So, where are you taking me?" Olivia asked when the car started driving. He simply answered back, "You'll see."  
After a short fifteen minutes of driving the car stopped and the driver opened the door for them. Olivia stepped out and saw that they were at central park. "Follow me, Liv." Elliot said as he held out his arm for her. They walked until they reached the big oak three where Olivia first met Maureen. The whole crown of the tree was beautifully decorated with all sorts of lights, that lit up the park even more in the pale moonlight. Beneath it was a picnic blanket. A few meters away from the tree stood a man with a violin, playing a slow, romantic song. "Oh, El." Was all that Olivia could say before her eyes started to tear up. He lead her to the blanket and they sat down "Do you like it?". Olivia nodded, still trying to take it all in. She had expected a simple dinner in a restaurant, but this was… more then perfect. Elliot opened the picnic basket and took out two thermal containers. he opened them and Olivia was stunned, inside the containers was her favorite food, vegetable lasagna and spaghetti. It was truly the best date she had in a while, and that was not because she hadn't been on a real date in years.

"Elliot, this is perfect!" She whispered. He took two plates and filled them with food. Then Elliot got a text message, it was a voice record from Kathleen:

_"Hey daddy! I'm going to bed now and I hope you don't get bored without us! I had a great day, we went fishing with grandpa Don an when we got home he ordered pizza for us! Well, goodnight dad! And give mommy a hug for me!" _

"Aahw, I love it when she calls me mommy!" Olivia said. Elliot smiled as he took a bit of his spaghetti. "She loves you very much, you have been a better mother to her then Kathy ever was." The man with the violin started playing another song. "You never told me much about Kathy…How come?" She asked. "Kathy had, problems… She drank allot and when I was at work she uuhm… she abused the girls, one day she snapped and she found my extra gun and she shot Maureen and herself" Olivia's hand traveled to his when he started to get tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry El." She whispered. "It's okay, I'm just glad that Kathleen has you now, I know you would never hurt her in any way." He gave her a small smile. "I could never hurt her, I love her! Kathy didn't know what she had!" Olivia said. "Let's talk about something else now please." He suggested.

The date went smoothly and a few kisses were shared between the two. After about three hours of eating lasanga, spaghetti and ice cream, dancing, touching, talking and kissing, Elliot suggested they went home.

_warningEOsmutahead_

When the front door closed behind them they instantly were glued to each other! Their lips gliding and their tongues dancing together. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his left hand around her waist as his right hand was tangled between her long locks of hair. They stumbled up the main stairs, pulling the clothes of each other's bodies, they were both left in nothing but their underwear. They reached her bedroom door and he paused, "Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" He asked. "I'm half naked in your arms, if I didn't want this I would've stopped it already, now come here." She pulled him into her room and pushed him on her bed.

Olivia stood there, in front of him in nothing but her black thong and strapless bra. Her brown hair flowed perfectly around her face, her brown eyes watched his as they traveled up and down her body multiple times. Elliot could barely keep still as he lay there. At that point, his dick was throbbing painfully behind his grey boxers and he could almost feel himself almost cum in his underwear like a teenager, just by looking at her.

Olivia undid her bra slowly, making Elliot's mouth water in anticipation. When she finally took it all the way off he couldn't stop staring at her perfect breasts. They were a slightly lighter color than the rest of her skin, except for her dark cinnamon colored nipples. She walked over to the bed and straddled him. They started kissing again as his big hands traveled to her breasts and fondled her nipples. "Mmm… El." She moaned softly. He moved his hands downward to her hips and flipped them over so that he was now on top. His lips went straight to her left nipple and he sucked and licked at it as she kept moaning. Then Elliot kissed his way down her belly, he dipped his tongue in her belly button and swirled around it before moving even more south. " Aaahhh... Oh my God." Her arms and legs broke out in goosebumps as Elliot ran his hands down her sides to her thighs. He caressed her knees, then reached the waistband of her thong, he grasped it on either side and tugged them down. "Lift up for me, Liv." murmured Elliot.

Olivia tilted up her ass, letting him slip the tiny thong down and off. Elliot put his hands on her knees, and firmly pushed them up and wide apart. Olivia's feet in rested on his shoulders. She held his head in her hands, stroking his hair as he stuck his tongue out and pushed it deep into her tight pussy. He pressed forward until he could reach no deeper. She moaned " Oh that's it!" and almost roughly humped against his face. He began sucking deeply, making slurping sounds and audibly swallowing. Elliot shoved his middle finger inside her wet hole and started pumping it in and out. She was awfully tight, "oh God, you are so tight, Liv baby!" He moaned. He sucked and swirled his her clit around in his mouth. She took her last gulp of air before her body was completely over run with pleasure, shaking and spasming uncontrollably. Her pussy gripped tight around Elliot's finger "Oh my motherfucking god! ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed as she came. Elliot gave her some time to recover before he kissed his way back up her body. "You okay?" He asked, she was still slightly shaking from her orgasm. "Mmm… yeah." She purred. They kissed again and she could taste herself on his tongue. He started kissing her neck. She reached down and rubbed the huge bulge inside of his boxers. She was getting worried, she hadn't have sex in more then ten years and he was very big. She was running her fingers softly over his shaft and head, wrapping her hand around him and squeezing. By now pre-cum was leaking from the head so she used to lubricate his cock further and twist her hand around the head of his cock as she stoked him a little harder at this point and he had his mouth open on her neck while he moaned. She did not want to ignore his balls so she cupped her hand around them and squeezed them gently as she massaged them with her other hand, feeling them tighten. Elliot whispered in her neck; "Liv, move faster, please baby!" So she started to move her hand up and down in a faster pace and with her other hand squeezed the head. He starts to breathe harder now and bit down on her neck. "Liv, I'm gonna…" he groaned before he shot his load all over her hand. When his breath was back to normal, she took her hand off his cock and licked the cum off it.

"Hmm… you ready to be fucked baby?" Elliot said as he flipped them over again and sucked on the sweet spot behind her ear. "El, wait." She moaned. Elliot stopped and pulled back from her. "what's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He asked. She smiled and gave his lips a small peck. "No, it's just…" she sighed and looked away. "I haven't… been with a man for a long time and, I'm a little scared scared, what if it doesn't fit inside me?" She asked. "If it hurts I'll stop, okay?" He said.

He positioned his cock at her entrance. They looked in each others eyes and then he slowly pushed inside her. "Oh my fucking Jesus, so tight!" He groaned when the head of his dick met the tightness of her pussy. She gave him a small nod, signaling for him that he could go on. "Oh fucking hell," she yelled out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The sensation that she got from the friction was unbelievable! Elliot started a slow rhythm. "Faster El, I can take it!" Olivia moaned. He grabbed her hips as he fucked her fast and hard. "Hmmm you like it hard and fast, baby?" Elliot groaned. Olivia moaned in delight as she pushed her pelvis off the bed to meet his thrust, wanting more and more of his cock inside her. "El, you're so fucking big, I love it!" Elliot felt his cum boiling. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He felt Olivia's walls tighten around his shaft as it raced and rammed deep into her. His fingers traveled to her clit to play with it. "Oh.. I'm cumming... Fuck,Elliot... My pussy is cumming." She moaned as she clutched tightly to the bed sheets. Elliot pulled hard against her and his cock stiffened inside her. His cum blew out his dick and flooded her inside. "Ahhherr." Elliot grunted as his dick pulsed and pumped the last of his seed into her.

Then they stilled.

Her hand reached back and brushed his face as their tongues danced to the rhythm of their own music. "We made kind of a mess down there," Elliot said "Let's clean that up!" He made his way down her body. He gave her pussy a long lick from bottom to top, "Uuugh… Oh, Elliot so Fucking good, babe!" Olivia murmured as she pulled his head against her with her hands.

Then she felt his tongue move lover. She never let anyone do that to her before, it felt strange but also… kind of good. She couldn't help herself from moaning as his mouth worked magic on her asshole. "Are you okay with this, Liv?" Elliot asked. She answered, "I've never done this, but it's so good, don't stop!" Elliot dipped his head in again. Olivia's head flew back and a long, sexy moan escaped her lips as his wet tongue touched hole. "Oh my God!" She groaned as his tongue moved in small circles, tracing her tight muscular ring. "Yeah, Lick it! Lick it!" He needed no prompting as he enclosed her hole with his lips, pressing his tongue hard against the most private area on her body. He started to lick up and down, swabbing her asshole with long wet strokes as she put her hand between her legs, he knew she was playing with her pussy. He wiggled his tongue up her ass as she feverishly worked over her own clit with her own fingers. "Ohfuckofuckohfuck!" Olivia gasped, as her fingers started to move faster. Suddenly her hole clenched around his tongue and her body convulsed violently as large streams of fluids streamed from her pussy. Elliot smiled to himself, knowing that he had just made Olivia squirt. "Oh... my... God!" She said between labored breaths. "That was amazing." He smiled "Glad you liked it, Liv" he licked her clean and moved to lay next to her again.

After a few moments of silence, Elliot spoke, "I think i am falling in love with you, miss Benson."  
Olivia smiled, "I think I am in love with you too detective Stabler."

Olivia leaned her head on Elliot's chest and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep. They didn't set the alarm and had forgotten that the kids would be home by 7 am the next morning.

**Sooo, that was it for this chapter! If you have a request, just tell me and you will get a cup of hor cocoa! :) byee**


End file.
